


Jealous -reverse-

by Cerinh (AnnieAmazing)



Series: Melodic Emotions [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmazing/pseuds/Cerinh
Summary: Sequel to Jealous. Annoyed by the closeness between Kaoru and Toshiya, Die blows up in a fit of jealousy. Little could he have anticipated how the dynamics of their relationship would shift after that.





	Jealous -reverse-

**Author's Note:**

> By popular request (and because I really wanted to do it, too) -- here, have a sequel. I'm thinking of expanding this universe in a series called _Melodic Emotions._  
>  Writing threesomes is hard, and I feel like the sex kind of fell flat, it could have been so much better. But alas, I didn't know how to improve it beyond what I did while proof-reading. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Feel free to drop me some hints as to what I could have done better/differently, I would very much appreciate it. :)
> 
> Huge thanks in particular to VNMS_Lily and 0h_sailor_why for your always helpful and encouraging words. <3

Toshiya leaned back against the foot of the armchair Kaoru was lounging in with a sigh. While he used the pads of his forefingers to spread the weed and tobacco mix as equally as possible on the rolling paper he was holding, he threw a glance behind himself, catching the leader’s warm, interested gaze.

“Yo,” the bassist exclaimed, indicating with his chin the beer Kaoru was clutching. It was all that was needed for the older man to understand and so he leaned forward, holding the bottle by its neck and placing the rim against Toshiya’s mouth. The younger, fingers still busy with the joint he was trying to roll, curled his lips around the glass and tipped his head back to take a good, long swig. Afterwards, Kaoru sat back and took his own sip out of the bottle. Toshiya saw his tongue swipe across the rim just before it disappeared between his lips, causing the bassist to grin wickedly and lick his own lips.

Die, watching the whole thing with one brow hitched up to almost touch his hairline, snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Toshiya shot him a glance. “What’s got your titties in a twist?”

The redhead clicked his tongue and regarded the younger with a disapproving look. “Oh, I dunno, Totchi. Just wondering if I should leave you two alone for a bit. In fact,” he uncrossed his arms and stuffed a hand into the pocket of his jeans to pull out a key before continuing, “you can even use my car.”

Kaoru shifted behind the bassist and groaned softly, caught somewhere between discomfort and annoyance. Toshiya, on the other hand, snickered and purposefully leaned his head against the leader’s knee, rubbing his cheek on the jean-clad skin. “Why, aren’t you funny today. Your BMW is barely big enough for me to sit in, how am I s’posed to fuck anyone in that, huh?” He shrugged. It was only true. The rhythm guitarist’s red and black little racer was only a two-seater, after all.

Narrowing his eyes, Die picked up his beer bottle to take a quick, angry swig from it, before putting it back down in front of him, deliberately slowly. “I wasn’t trying to be funny.” His voice was low and held a dangerous edge, almost startling Toshiya. Almost.

The younger offered a good-natured grin in return. “Oh, come on, Die, you make it sound like I want to steal Kao from you.”

Huffing, the redhead retorted, “Well, don’t you? It sure looks like you’re trying.” His gaze flicked from Toshiya up to Kaoru who only sat there, a sort of amused look on his face. The expression confused Die for a brief moment as it stood in stark contrast to the older man’s earlier reaction. He shook it off, however, and focussed back on his irritation. “And what the fuck are _you_ grinning about?” he snapped at his lover. Subtly, somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reminded Die that he was blowing up about nothing at all, but that didn’t deter him from giving in to the green-eyed monster called jealousy that was constantly licking at his heels whenever he witnessed the nature of Kaoru’s and Toshiya’s relationship. He was vaguely aware that those two had had a history of some sort together before Kaoru introduced Toshiya to what was left of La:Sadie’s back in the day, the night when they had decided to ‘abduct’ the charming, bouncy bassist from the band he was in at the time, and that bit of knowledge was enough to tick him off, make him doubt. The mere idea of his partner and their mutual friend sharing something he himself had no access to irked him to no end. And then they just _had_ to be weirdly sexual with each other, too, which only made it worse.

Toshiya, currently licking the edge of the rolling paper to wet the gluey bit and make it sticky, rolled his eyes behind closed lids, but the motion still didn’t pass the redhead by unnoticed, who pushed a soft growl past his vocal chords.

“Calm down, babe,” came Kaoru’s voice from the armchair, amusement replaced by a gentle warning.

Making another angry grab for his beer, Die curled his fingers around the neck until his knuckles turned white. “Don’t tell me what to do and don’t fucking _‘babe’_ me!” he exclaimed, his usual sweet and soft tenor taking on a high, aggravated pitch that rung in his own ears. He could feel bile rising up his throat, as was often the case when he was shaken and didn’t know where to put all his emotions, but he swallowed it down, staring at his partner with a look that could kill.

Kaoru cringed and raised his hands in a placating gesture after wedging his own bottle between his thighs. His baritone was calm and almost sweet as he addressed his lover. “Alright, I apologise. But you know, we’ve always been like that, it means nothing. I’m in love with _you,_ Die. Only you. Okay? We good?”

The younger closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then audibly pushed the breath back out through his nose, feeling much more like himself already. It was rare enough that Kaoru voiced his feelings for him, so he figured he could very well believe the older man and calm the fuck down. “Yeah,” he sighed, but nary a second later, when he caught Toshiya and Kaoru exchanging a glance, the meaning of which Die couldn’t identify, he growled again. “Actually, you know what? No. No, we’re _not_ fucking good, because _this_ is what I’m talking about.” He gestured between them with his free hand. “It’s like you’re holding a fucking conversation without saying anything with those _looks_ you keep sharing.” And the innuendos. And the secretive little smiles. But he decided not to mention those, being fairly certain the two other men understood where he was coming from quite well already.

The bassist, finally done rolling the blunt, calmly put the narrow end between his lips, grabbed for his lighter and an ashtray and lit up, inhaling deeply. “Y’know, loverboy,” he mocked, his voice hazed by the thick stream of grey smoke exiting his mouth, “you need to chill the fuck out.” He offered the older a lopsided grin.

Die opened his mouth to reply with some witty and probably cunty remark, but was cut off when the younger, who had taken another deep drag from the blunt, leaned forward, edged closer and pressed their lips together. The redhead inhaled sharply, out of shock, but when he felt the dry sting of weed-laden smoke streaming down his throat, he relaxed a little. A second-hand hit of pot wasn’t exactly enough to get him high, but he could feel his anger ebb away slowly, mellowing down into a merely gentle, if unpleasant tug at his heartstrings, though jealousy fought hard to keep his attention.

After the rhythm guitarist had inhaled the last of it, he turned his head away, lips brushing unintentionally across Toshiya’s during the movement, and released the smoke in a soft, greyish-white stream. “What the fuck was that for?” he whispered when he was done, his cinnamon eyes locked onto the other’s caramel ones, identifying a mischievous glint in them that he didn’t know how to feel about. He swallowed thickly, clutching the neck of his bottle, realising with mild surprise the slight tremor in his fingers.

Toshiya only grinned and licked his bottom lip in a clearly and devastatingly erotic manner. As much as Die wanted to, he couldn’t fight the soft tingle of arousal burning in his gut and making the hair on his arms and in the back of his neck stand on end.

Kaoru’s dark chuckle tore him from his reverie and the redhead all but jerked away from the still too-close lips of the younger man to stare at his partner in embarrassment. Sure, he had kissed Toshiya once before, but that had been a game that he hadn’t known he was involved in, set up by the bassist to coax a reaction out of Kaoru. And a reaction it had coaxed alright. They were a couple ever since that fateful night three months ago, and they were doing well. They were happy. So why was he suddenly so excited, feeling the bassist’s lips gently push against his own? It hadn’t even been a real kiss this time.

Die wanted to say something to his fellow guitarist, apologise, ask him to please forget this ever happened and promise to never speak a word about bass and lead guitar’s odd, ‘more than friends but less than lovers’ relationship again. But no words would come. And when he finally opened his mouth to at least force out an apology, Kaoru interrupted him before even a breath could leave his lips.

“I’m not mad, babe. Not at all. I know Totchi is just a friend to you. What you need to understand is, that it’s the same for me. He’s my friend, and that’s it. That’s all we’ll ever be. I’m with _you.”_

Toshiya made a face at Kaoru’s words, but his voice was cheerful when he spoke, taking the redhead’s hand in his and squeezing gently. “Awh, so sweet. See, Die, if anyone here has the right to be jealous, it’s gotta be me.”

Taken aback, the guitarist looked at his friend questioningly, but didn’t utter a word. He did, however, accept the joint that was held out to him after Toshiya had taken another hit from it, and inhaled two lungfuls of nicotine and THC himself. He returned the blunt to the bassist who, in turn, fell back against the armchair and Kaoru’s knee and handed it over to the leader.

“Y’know,” the youngest spoke up again, talking softly and with a faraway look in his eyes, “I’ve known Kao since I was only sixteen. I was with my first indie band back then and I really had no business being at that club, especially at that time of night, but hey, teenagers, right?” He paused and grinned at the redhead, who only looked at him expectantly, waiting patiently for him to continue.

“CHARM was playing that night, and our leader here,” the bassist reached behind his head, skimming through obsidian hair before stroking the pad of his pointer along Kaoru’s knee, “instantly caught my eye. In all honesty, it was all I could do to not start to swoon, he was so hot. And the way he made love to that guitar of his, oh, baby. You know, in some way, I think he’s the reason I turned out to be bi.” A lopsided shrug and a snort from the oldest of the group.

“You’re welcome?” The leader mumbled and Toshiya craned his neck to throw Kaoru an amused glance, then laughed softly. He picked up the ashtray to hold it out to the older, who tapped the ashes off their joint wordlessly before taking another hit. The youngest sat the tray down next to himself again. After that, he turned his attention back to Die and the story he had begun to tell.

“Anyways, he noticed me after the show, ‘cause I was still staring at him. So he came over and asked me what a kid like me was doing in a place like that so late at night and that it was dangerous,” Toshiya continued.

Kaoru breathed out a cloud of smoke and then interrupted. “I know what you’re thinking. But no, it wasn’t a chat-up line. I was genuinely concerned, okay.”

The bassist chuckled. “Yeah. And I was _so_ intimidated. Up close, he was fucking terrifying. I couldn’t get a word out. So he gave me a pat on the back and a beer and then he smiled. Not gonna bore you with the details, but we’ve pretty much been friends ever since. That’s why I had no objections when the lot of you decided to kidnap me to join what we’d later call Dir en grey. I knew I could trust his judgement.”

Kaoru ruffled the obsidian silk playfully after the bassist had ended his little tale, an affectionate smile on his lips. Die blinked, digesting the information and feeling quite at a loss for words. “I never knew that,” he whispered after a while and worried his teeth over his lower lip.

The bassist laughed softly. “Psh, ‘course you didn’t. You never asked and there was no reason for either of us to tell you. It never mattered how we met and when, not to you or him, anyway. But, you see, here’s the thing. When he met you just a few short years later, I immediately knew about it. Wanna know why? Here’s why. He told me. Because it was important to him. _You_ were important to him. So when I first saw you, I instantly knew who you were. The pretty boy with the long, shiny hair and the beautiful smile that can light up a room and make your day just that little bit better -- quote Kaoru, by the way -- yeah, that was you, alright. And despite myself, I instantly liked you. Not because it’s so hard for me to like people. It was more like… I knew I’d somehow come to love you anyway, even though I wanted to hate you so badly. I just couldn’t _not_ like you. You’re too charming. So I ended up being right, ‘cause I do love you. Lots.”

The leader, holding out the joint to the bassist, seemed embarrassed and pointedly did not look at Die. A light reddish hue tainted his cheeks and he nervously fiddled with a strand of obsidian hair resting on his knee.

Die, in a haze from the pot he imbibed earlier and the fluffy, warm feeling in his gut that seemed to spread through his whole body from somewhere in the area where his heart was located, smiled. If he hadn’t been so overwhelmed, he would have gotten up and planted his skinny ass atop of Kaoru to kiss the breath right out of the older man’s lungs. And then hug Toshiya half to death, because the blunt way he delivered his feelings towards Die was _way cute_ and utterly endearing, much like the dark haired man himself. Not that he’d ever go ahead and actually tell the younger that.

“So you see where I’m going with this, right?” Toshiya asked after he took a long drag from the joint and exhaled the smoke. Before Die could even nod, however, he added, “For a long time I wanted to believe that you stole him from right under my nose. But in truth, I knew he was yours the moment I heard your name for the first time. Years before I ever met you. It was in the way he talked about you, or then, the fact that he even cared to speak about someone else at all. I never stood a chance. I might have, against anyone else. But not against you. Never against you.” The younger’s voice had a certain edge to it, desperation and a hint of sadness creeping into the words. And then, when Toshiya leaned forward to hand the blunt over to Die, their gazes met and the redhead could see the tears threatening to spill over a kohl rimmed waterline.

Everything happened in a rush, then. The redhead moved close to his friend on his knees, almost tipping over his half-empty beer while all but slipping over the hardwood floor, and pulled him against his chest. Toshiya’s long fingers clawed at the material of Die’s AC/DC sweater, a quiet sob escaping him, muffled by the fact that the bassist’s face was firmly pressed into the junction of Die’s neck and shoulder. Wetness dripped onto his skin and the guitarist winced. He looked up to Kaoru in search for some kind of support, anything, but the leader still stared down at his own knee, unmoving, unwilling to meet his gaze, remaining silent.

“Totchi, I-” Die started, sounding stricken, but the bassist shook his head, some more tears wetting the ivory skin of Die’s neck, obsidian silk tickling his cheek.

“Don’t you _dare_ apologise to me,” the younger breathed against the redhead’s throat, lips brushing over the skin with every word, causing a shiver to wash over Die that he was entirely unable to suppress.

Two more sobs and the bassist raised his head to meet his friend’s eyes, smiling through the last of his tears, sniffling softly. “I’m okay, sunshine, really. I’m not crying because of that. I’ve been over Kao for a long ass time. I’m crying because you think I would… I mean, I helped you two finally get together, for fuck’s sake. Why would I go and try to interfere with your relationship when I worked so hard to… to stand back and let you have him? Don’t you _trust_ me at all?”

The redhead said nothing for a moment, only returned the look of sheer vulnerability those caramel eyes offered him with a good portion of guilt in his own, cinnamon gaze. He felt terrible, his throat was dry and tight, not just from the weed. He had the sudden urge to scream and cry and do something, anything, to make this situation undone, to make the hurt in Toshiya, his beautiful, loyal friend, go away. Somehow he felt like a simple apology wouldn’t be sufficient.

It was then that Kaoru finally got up from his armchair and stepped behind the bassist. Getting on his knees, he embraced the youngest from behind and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. His chocolate gaze found Die’s and they exchanged a wordless conversation of their own. Not a moment later, Die leaned in and kissed first his partner, then his friend, lingering over Toshiya’s mouth just a little longer than entirely necessary, his eyes closed and his breath coming through his parted lips, ghosting over the younger man’s face. He could feel the bassist’s breath hitch slightly and then stutter out of his mouth to hit Die’s cheek.

“Of course I trust you, Totchi. I owe you so much. And I’m sorry for being a cunt earlier. I really am.” The redhead’s voice was barely above a whisper as he said that, leaning his forehead against the other’s, looking at him with as much sincerity and adoration as he possibly could. “Love you, too.” A smile ghosted over his lips.

Toshiya huffed a soft laugh at that and returned the smile. “You damn well better,” he returned, his smile morphing into a cheeky grin and his voice taking on a playful note once more, “loving me is the _least_ you can do after all I’ve sacrificed for you and your skinny ass.”

Kaoru snorted amusedly right next to Toshiya’s ear. “Don’t milk it, you little punk. You already have him at your mercy.” He smiled good-naturedly and pressed another soft kiss to the bassist’s temple before loosening his embrace around the younger man.

A smirk settled over Toshiya’s features then. “Oh, I do, don’t I?” he asked, playfully skimming his fingers over Die’s in a feathery touch before stealing the all but forgotten, almost dead joint from his grasp.

Emitting a breathy laugh, the leader nodded. “Yup. Can probably get him to do anything you want now.”

Die snorted and shot the older a look. He crossed his arms over his chest, but then smiled at the bassist. “He’s right, you know.”

The younger, slumped back and leaning against Kaoru’s shoulder by now, raised a brow and stared at the redhead intently. “Anything at all?”

A nod that made a myriad of crimson silk slide over broad shoulders was offered in confirmation. “Absolutely. So what is it you want, Totchi?”

The bassist inhaled a deep drag of Mary Jane before finally killing the remains of their blunt in the ashtray. Releasing the grey smoke in a fluffy looking cloud, he breathed, “All I want is for you to let me have my guilty pleasure. I’ve played this game with Kao ever since we met, nothing will ever come off it, but I love it anyway. So… please?”

Die blinked, slightly confused. Then, he chuckled. “Permission granted? But you didn’t really have to ask for that. I’ve realised that I don’t need to be jealous, so… try asking for something you don’t already have next time. Provided there will _be_ a next time.” He poked his tongue out at the younger and watched him pout. Ruffling his hair and laughing softly, he asked, “What is that face for, huh? You look like my little nephew when he isn’t allowed to have any more sweets.”

Toshiya heaved a dramatic sigh. “Are you _honestly_ telling me that I just missed out on the once in a lifetime opportunity to ask you for that threesome I’ve wanted for God knows how long?” His caramel eyes sparkled with mischief as they locked onto Die’s cinnamon ones.

Die let his gaze flick from Toshiya to Kaoru, who remained silent and simply shrugged, then back to the younger. “You serious about that?” His voice was low and deeper than usual, carrying the distinct undertone of almost childlike curiosity.

Toshiya made a dismissive noise. “Psh, what the fuck do _you_ think? You’re hot, he’s hot,” he pointed at Kaoru with his thumb, “who wouldn’t want to get in the middle of _that,_ even just once?”

Die shrugged and offered a lopsided grin. “Uh, I dunno. Lesbians?”

Snorting, the bassist shook his head and gestured with his hands. “Nah, even they would, trust me on that one. Half the time you can’t even tell if we’re dudes or chicks, anyway.” He waved his hand again.

Kaoru chuckled warmly and leaned back against the armchair behind him. “He’s got a point there.”

Toshiya, who’s weight had been completely balanced against Kaoru’s shoulder, slipped backwards a bit when the older leaned away. He yelped as he felt his world tilt, but before he could actually fall and possibly hit his head on the hardwood floor, the leader reached out and pulled him into a loose hug, his fingers pressing gently into Toshiya’s shoulder. He snorted. “Klutz. Is it the pot or are you just being extra ditsy today?”

The bassist started giggling and flipped himself over to bury his nose in the older man’s armpit. His left hand fell loosely around Kaoru’s waist as he was shaking with laughter.

There was a small grin on the leader’s lips as he looked down at the taller man. His eyes flitted over to his partner, who mirrored his smile. It was as though they were having another wordless conversation, Die’s cinnamon orbs flicking over Toshiya, sprawled out on the floor and halfway on top of Kaoru, endearingly innocent; then back to meet the chocolate gaze of his fellow guitarist. The leader raised his brow just a hint, inquiring and suggesting at the same time, a faint glimmer in his eyes. And that was all it took.

Abandoning every last inhibition, shredding every thought that tried to tell him how _wrong_ this was and how he _really_ didn’t want anyone else to touch his beloved Kaoru, Die closed his eyes and decided to follow his instincts for once. Last time he had done that, good things had happened, he had gotten together with the man of his dreams and had had some of the best sex of his entire life. This was going to be fine, _they_ were going to be fine. Besides, he couldn’t quite deny that he was curious.

While Toshiya was still chuckling softly into the leader’s shirt, Die bent forward on his knees so that his hands found purchase on the heated hardwood floor and crawled towards the two men in front of him. He felt like a predator, a leopard sneaking up on its prey as he silently moved to straddle the younger man from behind, quietly hovering above a pert little ass for a few moments, not touching, simply observing.

Kaoru watched the redhead’s every motion, a tingle of arousal flaring up deep in his core at the sight presented to him. His eyes followed the movement of Die’s big hands as they reached out and curled around Toshiya’s hips, calloused fingertips cheekily pushing underneath the hem of a black tank top. Instantly, the bassist went silent, his giggle catching in his throat, his back going rigid. He pushed his upper body up a fraction to be able to glance behind himself and caught Die’s cinnamon eyes. The predatory gleam in them sent a jolt of electricity down his spine and made him gasp. Blood pulsed hotly through his body, he could hear it rushing in his ears, felt it tint his cheeks and pool beneath his skin, right where the redhead’s fingers were gently caressing him.

A soft whimper left Toshiya. He forced himself to tear his gaze away from the rhythm guitarist and instead focussed on Kaoru. As soon as he had whipped his head around, he was met with chocolate eyes that held a subtle spark of desire, and Toshiya had to fight to keep breathing.

The leader huffed softly at how lost the younger man looked and tightened the grip of his hand around Toshiya’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. He watched the bassist catch his own bottom lip between his teeth, the blush on his face darkening. The fingers of Kaoru’s free hand reached out to gently brush over a flushed cheek, then along a defined jaw to finally come to rest below Toshiya’s chin, forcing him to lock eyes with the leader once more. “What are you so flustered about, hm? Isn’t this what you asked for?”

Again, Toshiya whimpered, sucking on his bottom lip. “I… y-yeah, it… it is…” he finally managed, voice small, his whole body radiating insecurity, but there was a distinct sense of desire as well. Kaoru took to moving his fingers along the bassist’s jawline, over his Adam’s apple, and back to the nape of his neck and through the obsidian silk he found there with feather-light caresses, coaxing sweet little mewls from him every now and again, trying to calm him down.

That was when Die finally decided to do something else other than drawing invisible patterns on the skin of Toshiya’s hips. He leaned forward so his chest touched the bassist’s back, his hands sliding up a fraction, taking the black top with them. His fingers danced across the younger man’s sides, the touch as light as a feather, causing goose flesh to rise. “You can still say no,” he hummed right next to Toshiya’s ear, intentionally brushing his lips against it while he spoke, making the slightly taller man gasp and squirm. “Say you don’t want this and we’ll back off… or give in to your desires and we’ll make you lose your mind.”

A shudder ran through Toshiya at those words and he let a soft moan slip past his lips as his eyelids fluttered shut of their own accord. “I might have lost it already,” he whispered in return and lifted his ass to brush against Die. Heat pooled at Toshiya’s core when he felt the redhead respond in kind, grinding down to meet the younger’s movement teasingly. Another moan escaped the bassist, louder than the previous one but still soft.

If Toshiya’s desperate movements hadn’t been a dead giveaway already, the sounds falling from his lips most definitely were enough to make it clear that there was no way he was going to back out now. Die gave a pleased groan, a wave of arousal washing over him. He felt his cock respond to the friction provided by his friend and Toshiya, in turn, grew steadily more restless with each passing second.

The redhead moved his hands higher, let his blunt nails rake across the bassist’s back and earned a soft growl. Grinning, he pushed his nose into the nape of Toshiya’s neck and inhaled the fruity scent of his shampoo and the musky tinge of sweat as well as the distinct aroma of weed, mixing into a fragrance that was enticing and oddly erotic to Die. “Mhh, you smell like sex already,” he hummed, making the younger squirm and gasp. “Makes me wonder if you taste just as good…”

That had Toshiya whimpering and grinding his ass up into the redhead’s crotch repeatedly and impatiently. “Oh, God… keep talking… like this… and we won’t even… get to that.”

Die chuckled warmly at those words. “So responsive… I love that.”

It was then that Kaoru finally injected himself into the situation again. “You talk too much,” he growled and sat up as best as he could with Toshiya still halfway on top of him, hovering there in an odd angle. That had to be uncomfortable, though the bassist didn’t seem to mind judging by the eagerness with which he ground himself up against the redhead. With a wave of his hand, the leader urged his fellow guitarist to sit back on his heels. The younger complied, and with Kaoru’s help pulled Toshiya up with him so that he had to get on his knees and ended up sitting on Die. The position wasn’t much more comfortable either, especially for the redhead, but it provided the bassist with an easier way to grind against him, which he did with fervour. One of his hands reached back to grasp some strands of crimson hair and _pull_ while he pressed himself to Die, back to chest and ass to groin, the redhead’s lips on his neck and warm, big hands rubbing along his thighs.

The leader, watching the two men with interest, groaned at the sight. He felt his own cock twitch in response to the picture presented to him, and he hadn’t even been touched. However, the time for him to sit idly by and watch was over in precisely that moment, when Toshiya opened his caramel eyes and looked straight at him, his sweet, pink tongue coming out to wet his lips in the most seductive manner, making Kaoru want nothing more than to taste that pouty mouth. Driven by that thought, he bent forward and reached out to pull the bassist closer by the nape of his neck.

Toshiya hummed softly when he realised what was about to happen to him, then mewled when his lips finally met Kaoru’s for the very first time, something he had been _yearning_ to do for years. Instantly, he felt a swarm of butterflies come to life in the pit of his stomach, so overwhelmed by the feeling that he momentarily forget everything else, even breathing.

Kaoru traced the lush bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and it didn’t take longer than a heartbeat until he was welcomed into the warm, velvet heat, Toshiya’s own tongue coming to meet his eagerly. The younger’s free hand came up to claw at the front of the leader’s shirt, pulling him closer still. Die, in the meantime, started to work on the buttons of Toshiya’s jeans, opening them slowly, one by one. The resulting moan was swallowed by Kaoru’s mouth, but the one that followed as the redhead pushed his hand down into Toshiya’s underwear and laced his fingers around his throbbing erection caused the bassist to break away from the leader’s lips and throw his head back.

The older guitarist took the opportunity as it presented itself and traced his tongue along the curve of Toshiya’s Adam’s apple before tugging at obsidian hair to make the younger tilt his head a little more. Then, the leader closed his lips around the knobby protrusion and gently nipped and sucked on the taut skin. Kaoru could feel the vibration of Toshiya’s vocal chords underneath his lips when the bassist first hummed and then moaned.

“Oh… oh, God,” Toshiya breathed as Die swiped his thumb over the crown of his cock. His hips pushed up and into the skillful movement of the guitarist’s hand around his manhood. Another moan, a twist of the redhead’s wrist on the upward draw, and he found himself begging. “Fuck, Die… please.”

The older man’s lips curved into a grin against the skin of his friend’s neck. “Please what, Totchi? Tell me,” he demanded huskily right below the bassist’s ear, nipping his pulse point and causing him to shiver violently with lust.

“Gonna make me… say it?” the younger managed to press out between gasps, thrusting up into Die’s fist. At the redhead’s confirming hum, he whimpered softly, feeling a slight tinge of shame at the words that were on his mind. But then Kaoru forced his head up, their eyes met and the sheer, unadulterated want showing there gave Toshiya the push that he needed. Everything froze for a moment. “I want you to fuck me. Hard. Make me scream.” His voice was surprisingly steady, deeper than usual, and once the statement was made, he felt himself be pushed toward their leader, all but fell into his arms and was met with soft, warm lips against his own as Die almost savagely yanked down his jeans and underwear.

His brain caught in a haze of lust and his lips and tongue busy dancing playfully with Kaoru’s, Toshiya was surprised at himself that he still had the mind to reach between the cushions of the armchair to fish for the lubricant he kept there. Finding it, he blindly held out the bottle of cherry-scented liquid for Die, who accepted it with a hum.

It didn’t take long for a lube-slicked finger to press against Toshiya’s hole, making him moan softly into the leader’s mouth. Then, the digit pushed past the tight ring of muscle and immediately went in deep. Squirming slightly, the bassist gasped, his nails digging into Kaoru’s skin through the fabric of the older man’s shirt. Carefully, the leader grasped for one of them, pried it off and instead pushed it between his legs. A groan fled into Toshiya’s mouth as the bassist’s nimble fingers instantly curled around the stiff cock hidden inside a tight pair of jeans.

Toshiya jerked Kaoru off roughly through his pants a few times before scrambling for purchase on his waistband to try and open the button. That was also the moment Die’s long, agile pointer finally found and brushed against his prostate, causing the bassist to break off from Kaoru’s lips, throw his head back and moan deeply, his whole body tensing and then relaxing again. A second finger pierced him then, immediately pushing up against his prostate once more, leaving Toshiya shaking like a leaf with all the tension and the waves of lust rushing through him.

When the bassist finally came back to himself and tried to focus on the task he had begun earlier, he found Kaoru’s fly already undone. The sight of the other man’s thick, hard cock standing out proudly from between the folds of his clothing made his mouth water. Before he could even waste a thought on it, Kaoru was kneeling before him, pushing the head of his erection against Toshiya’s willingly parting lips, smearing pre-cum all over them.

They both moaned as the bassist’s raspberry tongue flicked over the leaking crown to have a taste. Then, Toshiya opened his mouth wider, curled his lips around it and just _sucked,_ hard, tongue swiping over and around the tip again. Kaoru pushed his hands into obsidian hair, tangled in it and pulled, his head falling back and a soft moan freeing itself from his throat.

Die watched the display with interest, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he should be angry that his partner’s cock was currently sinking ever deeper into someone else’s mouth, but in reality, the scene in front of him only caused his arousal to spike. His dick twitched against its confinement and finally he withdrew his fingers from Toshiya’s ass to take out a condom from his back pocket and open his pants. He worked hastily, barely pushing his jeans down before grabbing himself and placing the rubber over his length. Moaning softly, Die jerked himself a couple of times, spreading some of the cherry lube all over his cock before positioning the head against Toshiya’s entrance.

The pressure of a dick against his asshole made the bassist moan around Kaoru’s cock, his mouth opening a little wider, the leader’s erection slipping in deeper, almost hitting the back of his throat. Kaoru groaned and combed his fingers through obsidian silk, gently rubbing along the scalp. It was more than enough encouragement for the younger, who slid his lips down the rest of the way, deepthroating the delicious dick. Deliberately, he swallowed around it, and the noise of utter pleasure falling from Kaoru’s lips served to make Toshiya’s arousal spike fiercely, his dick jumping excitedly.

It was then that Die thrust forward, sinking into the tight heat of his friend’s ass. He buried himself to the hilt in one fluid motion, earning a throaty moan from Toshiya and an answering cuss from his partner. The redhead didn’t care to remain still and give the younger time to adjust. Instead, he securely gripped his hips, thumbs spreading off to pull those delicious little cheeks apart, and started moving. Looking down at what he was doing, he pulled out almost all the way, then plunged back into the man before him. The velvet heat encompassing him sent wave upon wave of pleasure through his body, enhanced even further by Toshiya’s muscles contracting irregularly while trying to accommodate the intruding dick. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Die groaned, pulling back and then watching his cock slam into the bassist’s waiting ass once more.

Toshiya whimpered, the force of Die’s thrust pushing him forward and forcing Kaoru’s cock even deeper down his throat, almost choking him. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away just as Kaoru pulled back to grant him some breathing room. Immediately, the bassist’s mouth followed, intent on keeping his lips firmly around the pulsing length. Diligently, he began bobbing his head, sucking hard on the crown when he came back up, his tongue swirling around it and teasing at the underside, then pressing firmly against the shaft on the way back down.

Meanwhile, Die had picked up a steady rhythm in which he pulled out and pushed back into Toshiya deliberately slowly, granting every single one of his thrusts that much more force. The bassist arched his back a bit, offering himself up to his friend even more willingly by pushing his ass up to receive him. The movement caused their angle to shift, allowed Die to go in even deeper than before and the next time he slammed back in, he hit straight home.

A strong shock of pleasure-pain shot through Toshiya as the redhead hit his prostate dead on, triggering a deep, whorish moan that all but tore itself from his throat. The vibration of his vocal chords caused by this transferred straight to Kaoru’s dick in his mouth, sparking a vivid reaction in the older man, a string of curses leaving his lips between gasps and moans.

Spurred on by the sounds of pleasure filling the room, Die picked up his pace a bit, plunging into Toshiya with vigour. Every push forward into the willing body sent electric jolts through his whole being, the muscles around him flexing viciously, pulling him in. He could feel the heat building up in the pit of his stomach, the telltale throb in his lower body that told him he was getting close to his peak.

Panting and moaning around the stiff dick in his mouth, Toshiya began to push back into Die’s thrusts with complete abandon. His mind went blank and his vision blurred at the edges as the redhead slammed into him over and over, continuously hitting his prostate. His whole body constricted, all muscles inside of him simultaneously tensing and releasing involuntarily. He was barely even aware of the fact that Kaoru was holding his head in a firm grip and had taken to fucking his mouth; all he could do was try to get enough air into his lungs while swallowing around the leader’s cock.

Kaoru moaned as he felt Toshiya’s throat flex around him, and pushed himself even deeper into the velvet heat behind those luscious lips.

Die’s pace increased once more, all restraint fell from him and he sucked one of his thumbs into his mouth only to then push it against Toshiya’s entrance while still plunging his cock into the tight channel.

The pressure of the digit in itself was almost enough to make the bassist lose it, but when the finger actually pushed into him, causing a pleasant burn, accompanied by the intense jolt of Die’s cock forcefully hitting his prostate once more, he was gone. His orgasm hit him surprisingly hard and fast, his whole body went rigid, only to then start shaking violently. A hoarse cry tore itself free from his throat, his balls drew up tight, and then he started to cum in thick ropes all over his hardwood floor.

The fierce constrictions around his cock managed to almost crack Die’s sanity. His mind went blank, white noise pulling at the edges of his consciousness as Toshiya drew him in and held him inside. One more shallow thrust was all it took for him to follow the bassist over the edge into bliss, and he did so with a deep, drawn out moan.

Toshiya whimpered around the cock still plunging into his mouth as he felt Die twitch inside of him and then start to cum. It almost made him wish that there was no barrier between them so he could feel the redhead’s release filling _him_ up instead of the condom, but on the other hand he was glad and eternally grateful that Die put their health _before_ their lust.

Kaoru, spurred on by the noises his lovers were making and the constant tensing and flexing of Toshiya’s throat around him, pushed his dick into the willing mouth three more times before he stilled. Throwing his head back and releasing a deep, guttural moan, he felt the pull of his orgasm wash over him. He opted to remove himself from the velvet heat before he started to actually cum, but Toshiya clutched his hip fiercely, sucking on the crown of his cock with a hunger that all but forced him to remain inside. His dick twitched and pulsed against the warm tongue as he finally allowed himself to plunge into the abyss.

Toshiya hummed appreciatively when he was granted the ultimate satisfaction of feeling the leader melt in his mouth. Eagerly, he sucked every last drop from him, swallowing most of it immediately. Only when he was sure Kaoru was completely and utterly done did the bassist detach his lips from the sensitive head of his cock. Gently, he licked a stray trickle of cum from the spent dick, showing it off to his friend and earning a soft groan for it before pulling his tongue back into his mouth with a cheeky little grin.

. . .

Toshiya sighed, exhaustion causing his eyelids to droop as he pressed himself closer to Kaoru’s warmth. He felt so drained, he hadn’t even managed to do his own pants back up, so Die had kindly done that for him.

The leader chuckled softly and took another hit from their post-coital blunt before handing it over to Die. “Well, someone’s tired,” he murmured, the now free hand gently brushing through obsidian silk while the other idly trailed up and down the bassist’s back. “You really went to town on him, huh?”

The redhead only smiled warmly in response and kissed his partner slowly and deeply, releasing a second-hand stream of smoke into Kaoru’s mouth.

Toshiya mumbled something unintelligible and just snuggled closer into the leader’s embrace.

“What was that, Totchi?” Die asked after he detached his lips from Kaoru’s, amusement dancing on his voice next to a hint of fatigue.

“I could get used to this…” the bassist repeated, his voice nothing more than a sleepy rasp.

Taking another drag from the joint, Die killed it in the ashtray and dropped down on the other side of his partner, who in turn snaked the hand that had thus far been busy with Toshiya’s hair around his fellow guitarist and pulled him as close as humanly possible, then took to playing with silky crimson tresses. With the last of his strength, Die stretched his arm behind himself and pulled down the blanket from the couch, causing a few pillows to fall with it. He pushed one of them below Kaoru’s head and arranged the blanket over the three of them before finally settling down, his head on his partner’s shoulder, his legs entangled with Kaoru’s.

“M-hm… looking forward to next time already,” he mumbled at last while his eyes grew heavy. His left hand reached out and brushed faintly over Kaoru’s chest before settling on Toshiya’s cheek. He earned a weak but nonetheless affectionate smile in response. Then, with a soft yawn, he finally let exhaustion overtake him and fell into a peaceful sleep.

“I love you.” Whispered into the quiet room, the words danced away on the last rays of the setting sun, unheard and not intended to be perceived, but heartfelt all the same.


End file.
